


Hyacinthoides non-scripta

by tbsavafob6



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Post Red Dragon, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbsavafob6/pseuds/tbsavafob6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will would be found by his father later, digging frantically at the ground. “Hey. Hey! Will. What are you doing?” The older man pulled his son away from his spot. The young Will was covered in earth. “Will?”</p><p> </p><p>“Molly said mom’s like flowers, so I got seeds from the neighbor.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you think will happen?” His tone was soft, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe mom will come home and you can be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Will.” The older Graham hugged his son close. “What makes you think I’m sad?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t smile.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyacinthoides non-scripta

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic that I did for the murderhusbandsnetwork challenge. The topic was Nature.

“What do mom’s like?” a seven year old Will Graham asked. He was talking to the only person in class that would speak with him. She was a young girl named Molly. She was only a few months younger.

 

“Why?”

 

“I want to get a gift.” He said defensively.

 

“You’re sweet.” The girl giggled. “My mom likes flowers.” Will nodded.

~

Will would be found by his father later, digging frantically at the ground. “Hey. Hey! Will. What are you doing?” The older man pulled his son away from his spot. The young Will was covered in earth. “Will?”

 

“Molly said mom’s like flowers, so I got seeds from the neighbor.”

 

“And what do you think will happen?” His tone was soft, waiting for an answer.

 

“Maybe mom will come home and you can be happy.”

 

“Oh Will.” The older Graham hugged his son close. “What makes you think I’m sad?”

 

“You don’t smile.”

 

“My boy. My beautiful boy.” He kissed the top of Will’s head. He felt tears forming in his eyes. “What do you remember about your mother?”

 

Silence filled the air. Will tried, but his mind was blank. He didn’t remember her. He doesn’t remember having a family like Molly’s. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t. Don’t be sorry.”

 

“Should I stop?” He looked over at his makeshift garden.

 

“Here, let me help you.” They would leave that town in a few months’ time, just as the flowers bloomed. Their beauty never left Will’s head.

~

Years later, long after the Red Dragon, Will would find himself alone, surrounded by wild flowers that he had brought to life. He had let go of the booze and turned towards a beauty he had long forgotten.

 

“I never knew you were capable of creating such life.”

 

Will turned towards the familiar voice. He hadn’t seen Hannibal coming. He found it hard to see out of his left eye anymore. “You were more obsessed with the death I could create.”

 

“There is always life in death. Life must end for life to continue.”

 

“Life is ever changing, but death is a constant.” Hannibal smiled. Will didn’t return it. “Why are you here? I’m washed-up, remember? No longer interesting.” He straightens himself, staring right at Hannibal. “Unless you come to finish the job. You really are bad at killing me.”

 

“If I wanted you dead, you would be buried in your garden by know.”

 

“The garden? I live next to the ocean, and you would bury me. You’re getting old Hannibal. And rusty.”

 

Hannibal played with the petals of a taller flower. “I can think of nothing more respectful than to bury you here. You created an Eden Will.”

 

“And you’re the snake that slithered in.”

 

“Does this make you God Will?”

 

Will frowned. “That would imply that I created you. We both know that isn’t true.”

 

“No. I created myself. Just as you have.” Hannibal stepped forward; gazing at Will’s scarred face. He reached up, touching the discoloured tissue.

 

Will flinched, unused to contact anymore. He hadn’t been touched since Molly, and never on his scar. He placed his hand on Hannibal’s, tracing his fingers. He closed his eyes. “Why are you here?”

 

“When did you create your first garden?” Hannibal pulled his hand away.

 

Will listened to his tone, remembering back before everything, when their session seemed real. “I was young and upset. I don’t remember why, just, I needed to make something grow.”

 

“Could you recreate this, if you wanted to?”

 

“Hannibal.” Will opens his eyes, his working one focuses on Hannibal. “All these years, and I hated you. I can’t even look at you straight, and it’s your fault.” He pushed past Hannibal, but stopped, his back facing Hannibal. “Wasn’t I already replaced?”

 

“Will, would you miss it here?”

 

“Please, don’t presume anything about me. I’m a different man that what I used to be.”

 

“We both are Will. We changed each other.”

 

“Yes. I remember saying that as I was bleeding out on your kitchen floor.”

 

Hannibal roughly grabbed Will, turning him around. “I won’t leave you again.”

 

“You already have. This is just you coming back after Clarice left you.”

 

“I was coming back before she left Will.”

 

“No…”

 

“I needed you, but she left. I let her go. I’m not letting you go. You’re mine.”

 

“You’re greedy.”

 

“Yes. I have no delusions that I am anything but greedy.” He pulled Will in close. Leaning in, he whispered in Will’s ear. “You chased me across Europe. Hunted me down. Yet you have no desire to call the police now.”

 

“Because I’m tired Hannibal.” He whispered back.

 

Hannibal pulled back. “Then don’t run anymore.”

 

“It’s only running with you.”

 

Hannibal pulled into a rough kiss. And Will, he returned it with as much enthusiasm. His dirt covered hands tugged at Hannibal’s hair now grey hair. He had missed this. “Are you happy Will? You live here in your garden, pretending you are the same as everyone else. We both know the truth about you.”

 

“I can’t be what you want.”

 

“I only ask that you bring life with you.”

 

“Life to supplement your death.”

 

“No. I wish to free you from this place and its memories. I take the blame for your markings, but I won’t take the blame for you staying. I cannot leave you here.”

 

“I haven’t looked in a mirror in two years Hannibal.”

 

“Allow me to show you the beauty in those scars.”

 

Will let out a laugh. “You still think I’m beautiful. I’m harsh looking, scarred. My face became the canvas for your revenge over a cell that you belonged in. I’ve lost most of my sight in one eye. My hair has greyed, waiting for when you thought that I was no longer worthy of this world. I would drink myself blind, hoping to forget everything.” He planted a kiss on Hannibal’s cheek. It was gentle, unlike anything they had shared before. “You are a permanent piece of my life Hannibal; seared into my brain from the moment we first looked at each other.”

 

“We never made our home together. Let us do so now.”

 

Will looked at his creation, his beautiful garden. It was in full bloom. This was their peak, then they wither away. Will didn’t want to wither away. “I missed you. God, I don’t know why, but I missed you.” He looked at Hannibal once more. He gently touched Hannibal's cheek. “Take me to the ends of the Earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did two this week because I really wanted to. (I had about 300 ideas based on the topic.)
> 
> Edit: I just realized there was no summary.


End file.
